Most outdoor deck frames are assembled using conventional building techniques and are typically formed of treated lumber. However, deck frames made of light gauge steel are an option for a sturdy and durable outdoor deck. Steel frames supporting a deck surface made of composite material, as opposed to natural wood, may be particularly durable. An example deck frame formed of light gauge steel is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,478 to Daudet et al. filed on May 14, 2002, entitled “Joist Support Apparatus,” which is hereby incorporated by reference. Typically, light gauge steel ledgers support joists with a height of eight or twelve inches. Also, oftentimes brackets are attached to an outer surface of the joists and to the ledger using hardware. In certain instances, the one end of a bracket may be integral to the ledger. Attachment of such brackets can be cumbersome and increase time and difficulty in assembling a deck frame. Ease of assembly and strength of the deck frame assembly can be improved.